The Last Secret
by Rose Silver
Summary: Elle vient juste d'apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de Cesare. C'était comme si son cœur s'etait brisé en un millions de morceaux. Il était le seul qu'elle pouvait aimer de tout son cœur


Bonsoir comme promis un nouvelle os de ArinnaVal que j'ai traduit

elodielabe : tu vas être contente je vais peut être traduire une fiction de 11 chapitres sur se couple si l'auteur me le permet sinon j'espère que cet os te plaira

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Last Secret**

Un cavalier solitaire descendait la route.

Lucrèzia regardait par la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse. Elle venait juste d'apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de Cesare. C'était comme si son cœur s'était brisé en un million de morceaux. Il était le seul qu'elle pouvait aimer de tout son cœur. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'il était n'avait pas d'importance. Le nombre de personnes qui avaient souffert à cause de lui n'avait pas d'importance. Cesare était le seul qui pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur.

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Lucrèzia était bien consciente de cela. Elle n'était pas stupide. Mais, chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, Lucrèzia oubliait toutes ses erreurs. Quand ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, elle oubliait le monde entier. Parce que c'était lui. C'était Cesare.

"Vous devez venir rapidement, milady!" Sa femme de chambre frappa à la porte. «Nous avons besoin de vous en bas, s'il vous plaît!"

"Je vous ai dit de me laisser!" parvint à articuler Lucrèzia à travers ses larmes. "J'ai besoin de plus de temps!"

"Mais ... milady ... il y a un homme ... et il était sur le cheval de votre mari." Balbutia la domestique, Lucrèzia crispa sa mâchoire. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de régler les problèmes de son mari.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte. "Qui est cet homme?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

"Je ne sais pas, madame." La femme de chambre avait l'air surpris. «Il est couvert de sang et respire à peine. Son visage ...» La jeune femme frissonna. "Nous ne pouvons pas voir son visage. Tout est couvert de sang."

"Serait-ce Alfonso?" demanda Lucrèzia un peu agacé. Honnêtement elle s'en fichait s'il s'agissait en fait de son mari. «Si c'est lui, il faut juste ... le mettre dans son lit et appeler le médecin."

La femme de chambre était sur le point de pleurer. Ses mains tremblaient. "Nous ne savons pas, madame. Pouvez-vous, venir voir s'il vous plaît?"

"Très bien!" Le visage de Lucrèce était froid quand elle poussa la jeune fille hors de son chemin. "Où l'avez-vous mis?"

"Dans la chambre d'hôte". Sa femme de chambre la suivit dans le couloir.

Lucrèzia poussa la porte et entra dans la petite pièce. L'homme, qui était couché sur le grand lit, était noble. Elle pouvait au moins dire cela. La femme de chambre n'avait pas menti. Il était couvert de sang. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Lucezia soupira et s'avança près du lit. Elle prit le chiffon humide du serviteur, qui se trouvait près du lit. Puis, lentement, elle le posa sur le front du noble.

«Mon amour ...» le murmure la fit tomber à genoux. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

"Milady?" La voix de sa femme de chambre, la fit frissonner. "Faut-il appeler le médecin?"

"Oui." Chuchota-t-elle, en se raclant la gorge. "Oui ... et juste.. Allez-y!" Elle regarda les domestiques dans la salle. "Vous allez y tous! Maintenant!"

Ils partirent tous précipitamment, sachant à quoi ressembler Lucrèzia, quand elle était en colère ou contrariée. Personne ne voulait être près d'elle quand elle était comme ça. Ils se dépêchèrent tous de suivre ses instructions. Si cet homme noble était celui qu'elle pensait, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était là.

«Je n'ai jamais pensé ... Je viendrais ici ... comme ça." murmura-t-il à nouveau et elle se força à le regarder.

"Tu n'es pas réel ...» Elle se pencha vers son visage. «Si tu n'es qu'un rêve ... Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je t'en prie."

"Ne sois pas triste mon amour." Ses paroles étaient comme une caresse. «tu sais combien je déteste ça."

"Cesare ..." murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. «Ils m'ont dit ..."

"Ils ont essayé et ils ont tué quelqu'un ..." Cesare toussa et elle l'aida à boire un peu d'eau. «Ils pensaient que c'était moi, mais je n'étais pas ...» Il balbutiait, ses yeux presque fermés.

"Mais ..."

«Je suis mort, mon amour." Cesare réunit toute la force restant en lui pour lever son bras. Sa main toucha le visage de Lucrèzia. Elle la posa sur sa paume avec un profond soupir.

«Qui est mort alors?" Ses yeux fouillaient les siens. "Qui?"

"Ton mari ...». Il murmura le dernier mot et sa main retomba sur le lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et les cris de Lucrezia résonnèrent alors dans tout le palais.

Ce fut le début de son dernier mensonge. Elle était enfin libre, ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Les cicatrices sur son visage étaient si profondes qu'elles laissèrent des marques même quand elles commencèrent à guérir. Lucrèce se tint à son chevet chaque nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il allait vivre. Elle avait dit à tout le monde que, l'homme noble sur le cheval était son mari. Toutefois, il avait été blessé à tel point que son visage resterait marqué à jamais. Quelques cicatrices recouvraient les deux côtés de celui-ci et sa barbe, couvrait le bas de son visage.

Personne ne dirait un mot. Ils savaient tous que Lucrèzia pouvait être étrange. Toutefois, les domestiques furent surpris de voir combien elle devint attentionnée tout d'un coup. Elle détestait Alfonso et maintenant elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre alors qu'il se remettait.

Personne ne dit un mot et elle en fut reconnaissante.

Quelques semaines passèrent et finalement, Lucrèzia fut capable de respirer à nouveau. Son cœur à nouveau à sa place. Cesare était là, à côté d'elle. C'était plus que ce qu'elle avait osé rêver. Il souffrait et était couvert de cicatrices. Mais il était là.

«César Borgia est mort, mon amour." Cesare soupira quand elle se coucha sur le lit près de lui. Sa tête reposant sur son épaule. "Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?"

"vivre". Soupira-t-elle. "Il nous suffit de vivre."

«C'est un mensonge et tu le sais. Que ferons-nous si quelqu'un le découvre?"

"Personne ne se soucie de ça, mon amour." Elle le regarda. "Qui se soucie des Borgia en ce moment? Papa est mort et, tout le monde pense que toi aussi. Qui s'inquiéterait pour moi?"

Son visage se détendit quand ses doigts dessinèrent le contour de sa bouche. «Quelqu'un va forcément. Ils ne vont pas juste ... t'oublier."

"Ils le feront." Lucrezia le regarda avec son amour de mal à ses yeux. "Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas."

"Et tes enfants?"

«Ils vont grandir, Cesare. Nous leur dirons ... quand ils seront prêts." Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. «Ce sont des Borgia, après tout, ils pourront garder notre secret ...». Chuchota-t-elle un sourire sur son visage en se reculant.

"Ah, les secrets ... n'es tu pas fatiguée d'eux?"

"Ce sera mon dernier ...» soupira-t-elle en se glissant dans ses bras. «Notre dernier, Cesare tu crois?"

"Oui, mon amour ... ce sera le dernier." Son murmure caressait ses sens.

* * *

Cet os je ne l'ai peu être pas écrit mais j'ai passé du temps a le traduire donc une petite reviews n'est pas de refus Merci !


End file.
